


bad day turned good?

by NightSprite (EvanesDust), Novkat21



Series: 100 Words?! [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: the one where stiles spills a drink on derek...sterek drabble - 12/14 - words of the day: choke, miserable, awesome





	bad day turned good?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmee (Jmeelee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440379) by jmeelee. 



> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles’ day went straight to  miserable in about 2 seconds. It’s his first day at the  café , training as a barista, and so far, he’s gotten about 3 orders wrong. Now he's just spilled a drink on an  _ unfairly  _ attractive man.

“I am so sorry!” he  chokes out, grabbing towels. Stiles pats the man’s shirt, feeling the hard muscles beneath, and blushes.

“It’s alright, Stiles.” The man wraps Stiles’ hands in his own, smiling.

“How’d you?” A finger taps his name badge. “Oh.”

“I’m Derek, by the way. Figured since we’re being intimate…”

Suddenly, his day doesn’t seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
